All Along
by ManatsuNoEve181
Summary: Joey has taking liking for Mai and he thinks he knows everthing about her but what happens when Mai has some things to reveal to him. (ON HOLD)
1. Thinking

Hey people im KamataNoEve131 and Im writing my 1st Fanfic so I hope u lyk it this is based on Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine(so if u don't lyk this couple then read something else) if u do read it please review and tell me if u don't lyk it just leave a review anyway u know a review is good thing to leave. Lol thankz now on wit da fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh but I do own Bakura....lol just kiddin but I wish I did. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~ Chapter 1:~~~~~  
  
It was a early Tuesday Morning 8:00 the Domino High school Kids had to be in school, Joey(late as usual) was actually early today he walked over to a table where he saw his friendz Yugi(really yami just using his name),Tea, Tristan, Bakura (Ryou....no yami's in this story) Kaiba, Serenity, and Bakura was sitting at.  
  
"Hey Joey wats up" yugi said  
  
"Nothin much, Im very tired I've been studyin for a test I have today" he said  
  
~Tristan Laughed, followed by a "you studying yea rite that's like saying u got all A's on your report card"  
  
Im serious........Just because I don't look like a kid that studies and all I do is fight I do study" Joey said  
  
"Yea well you need to study more often......with da kind of grads you be getting you could be held back 3 times and not even know it" Tea said  
  
Everyone laughed but Joey.  
  
"Yea that's rite guys laugh it up.....but we see who would be laughin when I get smarter than all of yall" Joey yelled  
  
"Whatever Joey, just dream that all you can do rite about now" Tristan said  
  
"Can It man" Joey said with his fist balled up ready to fight  
  
"Wat u gonna do?" Tristan said  
  
"why don't you just take your dirty ass over here and find out"  
  
Tristan was already walking over there when Tea jumped in the way  
  
"Cool it guys" Tea said  
  
"Well he started it" Tristan said actin like a baby and pointing his index finger at Joey  
  
"Liar" Joey shot back  
  
"Could you just sit down and stop it please" Tea yelled and with that they sat down staring each other down.  
  
"Big Bro you have to stop fighting it not rite" Serenity said  
  
"She's rite you know they might expel you if you don't" Bakura said in his cute Australian accent  
  
Seto Kaiba the high owner of Kaiba Corp. And CEO walked by over hearing the conversation.  
  
"Good riddance if that dog boy is out of here is just one less of you bums this school has to worry about" Kaiba said  
  
"Kaiba......why I outta have to go over there and hurt you"  
  
"Yea come over here and hit me why all I have to do is walk up to a teacher and tell them what happened and they would have you expelled so fast you cant even say your own name....and trust me that's fast" Kaiba said that and walked away  
  
"Oh that snake he gets me so mad I wish that I could had just punched him rite there" Joey said  
  
"Well it's a good thing you didn't you don't need to be in any more fights" Bakura said  
  
The school bell rang everyone else got up and went to there 1st period class.....  
  
Yugi: Science Tea: Health Joey: History Tristan: Math Bakura: English Serenity: Biology Kaiba: Biology  
  
They took off saying there goodbye's as if they were not going to see each other in 100 years.  
  
Joey stepped foot in this history class. He saw Mai and her friends sitting in a group....he would have gotten to class late but something told him to get there early, he sat in the back trying not to make himself noticeable. The teacher came in looking tired, he sat down at his desk and didn't say a word until he saw Joey Wheeler was in class early.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler your early today for once" the teacher said ~Everyone laughed~  
  
"What's the sudden change?"  
  
"No change, I just came in early that's all" Joey replied  
  
"Ok Wheeler" the teacher said and started to write down some notes on the board and then gave the class a DO NOW!!!  
  
Joey trailed off into his own world he stared at Mai...... he watched her every move she didn't pay attention either, but she was making some effort to try and act like she was doing work. He watched her purple eyes thinking about them...... Joey didn't usually think but when it came to a pretty girl like Mai he thought about everything.......he turned to his left and saw that was a wall close by he imaged him and Mai making out and his hands roaming all over her body.  
  
"Mr Wheeler!!!" the teacher yelled"  
  
Joey was starled "what" he answered  
  
"Answer my qusetion!"  
  
"Sorry teach didn't here your question"  
  
"Figures the one time you come in my class early you don't pay attention...What's the point in even coming to my class if all you gonna do is sit in the back doing nothing instead of trying to put some knowledge into that thick skull of yours"  
  
Joey stud up "You know what your rite" Joey yelled "why am I sitting in your class?, I could be cutting or having fun beating up people that own me money trying to get a girlfriend" he said  
  
"Trying was the key word" Mai said and her friends laughed  
  
"Well a girl wont even look your way if you don't have any knowledge to show her how smart you are" the teacher shot back  
  
"Whatever Im outta here" and with that Joey pick up his bookbag and left the room.  
  
"What an Idiot.....after hearing all of that he got up and left....such a stupid boy"Mai said  
  
"yea really" her friend Jessica agreed  
  
Joey walked over the school grounds he was out side of the door to Tristan classroom he saw him and signal him to come out side.....he asked his teacher to used the bathroom and none the less he was outside. Tristan gave him one of those "Not-Again" looks.  
  
"Don't go there Tristan" Joey said before he could even say anything.  
  
"Joey you have to stop this.....your gonna fail that class and then whose gonna save your ass then when you cant do anything about it" Tristan said with a concerned and worried look on his face.  
  
"He is pissing he off he played me if front of the whole class man dat aint rite nor fair"  
  
"Well all im saying is that you have to do better in his class cuz we don't want you to fail and then have to go to summer school and while we havin fun u stuck in a damn school...do you want dat??? do you" Tristan said  
  
"Na man" Joey answered  
  
"Well than get your act together man we are worried bout you....."  
  
"Ok ok I do the best I can" Joey said  
  
Tristan went back into his class and Joey kept walking the grounds. Joey decided to sit on the floor in front of Bakura's class he thought about Mai ans what she said. He thought if she even noticed him.'was she to good for his kind?' he didn't know, he liked her, blonde hair, purple eyes, soft skin, perfect body....he wanted those qualities in a girl........  
  
......he wanted her........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how do you like my fic so far I know that it was not as good as I wanted it to be but I promise that is will be even better in the next chapter please don't for get to leave a review and I don't care if it is a good or a bad one if you have any ideas please tell me and I will see if I get to them...........Arigato  
  
KamataNoEve131: Ok so who wants to say goodbye to the readers?  
  
Yami Bakura: I do I do  
  
KamataNoEve131: Ok go ahead  
  
Yami Bakura: Good day to you all and please have a safe trip going straight to the review section....and make sure your computer freezes and if it does.....all of all go to the shadow realm muhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Signs of Love? Not

Hey people im back with another chapter Im going to post this one even though I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so hope you people lyk this chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~Chapter 2: ~~~~~  
  
Two weeks have passed since Joey has got kicked out of that classroom. It was lunchtime and he was with his friends talking. Tristan looked at every single girl passed him judging her on the way they look and stuff.  
  
A girl walked by with long black hair and, black eyes and darkish skin.  
  
"Nice" Tristan said not saying anything more.  
  
Another girl passed with reddish hair and green eyes and a Carmel type skin.  
  
"Looks better than the 1st girl, and loving those eyes"  
  
Some other girl passed with blond hair, and purple eyes, and light skin"  
  
"Very ugly, U-G-L-Y damn don't want to have to look at that face again shit.... And that attitude talks to fuckin much...a dog won't even listen to her.  
  
"Good one tristan" Joey said giving Tristan a hi five.  
  
Mai turned around noticing that Joey and his friend was laughing at her.  
  
"What was that Wheeler?" Mai yelled  
  
"Nothing, we were not talking about you...your highness" Joey said and Tristan trying to hold back his laughter  
  
"Whatever" she said and snapped her fingers so her to friends could follow her.  
  
"Damn I really hate her" Joey said covering up the fact that he likes her.  
  
"You guys really need to leave her alone she didn't do anything to you" Tea said  
  
"Maybe to you.... But she has don't a lot of things to me" Joey said  
  
"Really name one thing"  
  
"She's always calling me Joseph"  
  
"Joseph is your birth name Joey" "But you know I don't like to be called that and she knows that to, but she just does that to annoy the hall out of me"  
  
"Shut up Joey" Tea said  
  
Joey continued to eat his food Yugi and Bakura walked in the lunchroom and sat at the table.  
  
"Hey guys" Yugi said  
  
"Hey yogi" Joey and Tristan said  
  
"Hey bakura" Tea said making no contact with Yugi.  
  
"Hey Tea" he said  
  
"Why yall take so long to get to lunch?" Tristan asked  
  
"Cause unlike you and Joey we are not power hungry lunch fiends" Bakura said  
  
"True cuz you know I would do anything for my food" Joey said  
  
"Yea we know Joey" Yugi said  
  
"Ha-ha I know you know cause if you didn't know what of friend would you be" Joey said  
  
After finishing their lunch the walked off to their next class.  
  
"Guys you know we get report cards tomorrow rite" Tea said  
  
"Oh shit really" Joey yelled "damn I forgot"  
  
"Calm down Joey, I'm sure you will do fine" Serenity said  
  
"Yea rite, Joey can't pass his report card if someone paid him $10,000," Tristan said  
  
"Shut up, you always got something to say"  
  
"So what it my mouth"  
  
"Whatever" Joey said...everyone walked his or her different ways  
  
As they're last period approached everyone was tired, and of cores no one paid attention to their teachers once again Mai was in Joeys class. Her friends left her at 8th period, she was furious because she has to sit next to Joey and they were lab partners and she hated it.  
  
"Joseph, Why are you my partner?" Mai asked  
  
~~~Silent~~~  
  
"Are you going to answer me?"  
  
~~~Silent~~~  
  
Mai wanted to throw his sexy side at him. She played with his hair and then his arms, and after that she moved towards his torso, she made sure that her breast touched him so he could know what it felt like...and she knew he loved it.  
  
"What are you doing Mai? you look like a idiot" Joey said  
  
Mai looked surprised, no one in her life has ever called her an idiot, and she kissed his neck and then him.  
  
"I know I'm a good kisser," she said  
  
"No your not" Joey said  
  
The bell rang and every one went home, Mai followed Joey and went his way.  
  
"Hey Joseph, wait slow down"  
  
Joey turned around to see that it was Mai and he waited "can you stop calling me that" Joey yelled  
  
"Um.... about lab class..."  
  
"Look whatever its ok Mai"  
  
"No it not ok, you called me an idiot and didn't like that!"  
  
"Only because you were flinging yourself around like a balloon" Joey said  
  
"Every guy likes me Joseph, so don't you for get it" Mai said  
  
"Look Mai you could say any..."  
  
Joey was cut off Mai walked up to Joey and kissed him  
  
"Do you do that to every guy you see" Joey asked her  
  
"That's none of you business," Mai said laughing and then walking home  
  
Joey touched his lips and chuckled then walked home.  
  
...Thinking how he wanted to get Mai to be his girl......... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Ok people that all for today I hope you like it I promise that the good stuff would come later on in the story just have to read one chapter at a time to find out what happens well hope you leave a review a good or a bad one or anything you have to say how can I improve that fic.........Arigato. 


	3. Report Cards and Trouble

Hey People I'm Back with my 3rd chapter...wow how cool is that and I got 4 reviews (excluding) mine lol anyway well I would like to thank the people that review me:  
  
ScarletFirezSorceress: I know I made Seto Kaiba sound like that but It's a Joey and Mai Fic but I would Try and but some more of Kaiba in there.  
  
CandidateRudeness: You're just like Scarlet over there the Seto thing I will put more Seto in there ok.  
  
The-Secret-Vampire: lol you like purple eyes...and you don't know whom these people are!!!!! You are sick you don't watch Yu-Gi-oh???? You crazy you need to watch that show then you will know what these people look like.  
  
Now lets do this fic!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know Yu-Gi-Oh...or anything else but this fic...and sometimes Bakura (Ryou) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Beautiful day, sun shining, wonderful breeze, everyone's at school except Joey. Still sleeping, alarm clock going off...Joey hit the clock. He got up and looked at the time.  
  
"8:50" he yelled "Oh shit im going to be so fucking late"  
  
Joey got up causing the clock to fall back on the floor again. He jumped in the shower and 10 minutes he jumped out he got dressed and gathered his homework and locked the door.  
  
"Damn why didn't that sister of mine wake me up?"  
  
Joey stopped of multiple things while running to school because of his shoelaces; because of his song called 'I ran' was herd in a car. He ran into his second period class, sitting next to Tristan.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, a period to late, but you made it to class, care to tell me what happened?" the teacher said  
  
"No not really but I will tell you anyway, I woke up late and my sister didn't wake me up" Joey answered.  
  
"Well you must have woke up really late," the teacher said  
  
"Yea 8:50 to be exact, sorry about that teach"  
  
"Ok ok just pay attention"  
  
The PA speaker came on with the principal's voice and she said:  
  
"Attention all students the following periods will be held to receive report cards: 9th graders: 6th period 10th graders: 7th period 11th graders: 8th period 12th graders: 9th period if your still around.... and if your not the 12th graders that do not get their report cards will get detention for a week...that will be all for now"  
  
"Damn my lunch period I'm hungry" Joey said  
  
"Don't worry about lunch you will get to eat after you receive your report cards."  
  
"Oh god thank you" Tristan and Joey said  
  
6th period came Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Yugi, Serenity, and Kaiba (not really with them but in the office) and got their report cards, they all looked at it with a surprised look on their face.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO" Joey yelled  
  
"What happened, Joey" Serenity asked  
  
~~~~Silent~~~~  
  
"Well well well, looks like you failed.... a lot!" Tristan said taking a second glance at his report card. And it read:  
  
History: F  
  
Math: D  
  
Science: D  
  
Lab: F  
  
English: D  
  
Gym: B  
  
Music: D  
  
Art: F  
  
"Damn Joey, you need help, how da hell you fail art, and shit you didn't even pass gym with an A" Tristan said showing off his report card of C's and B's  
  
"I know, I know" Joey said in a sad tone  
  
"Joey you know I could help you with History, I got a B, and we practically live in the same house" Serenity said ~~~Silent~~~ Serenity walked over to Tea "is it just me or is Joey ignoring me" She said to her  
  
"I don't know," she said  
  
"Well I for one could help you with you Lab" Bakura said "that's like my second favorite subject"  
  
"Thanks Bakura"  
  
"No Problem"  
  
Yugi and Tristan decided to help Him with English and Math, and Tea with Science.  
  
"Thanks you guys you truly are friends" Joey said as a tear came from his eyes  
  
"Yo suck it Joey were here for you" Tea said "Its all about friendship"  
  
Serenity walked over to Joey and asked him why he wasn't talking to her, and he didn't answer her.  
  
"Joey please speak to me," she pleaded  
  
"Oh now you wanna talk...but you couldn't talk to me this morning huh?.... you couldn't wake me up causing me to be a period to late to school!" Joey yelled and he walked away.  
  
Serenity went to the girl's bathroom and cried.  
  
Later that day Joey got sent down to the principal's office with Mai, they were discussing their report cards and how they were the two lowest cards out of the entire school.  
  
"If you two don't get your acts together you two will be held back and instead of keeping you two here I will get you transferred you here me, now I want you out of my office and I want to see some good grades ok!" she yelled  
  
"Yes Ms. Skycard" they both said, and left the office  
  
Joey and Mai walked till they reached a bench in the schoolyard. Mai looked like she had just been in some type of trouble aside of the report card issue.  
  
"Mai what's been going on? your different it isn't like you to fail your report card like I have, you don't even talk to me anymore, did something happen to you?, you tell me everything...until now, why is that, is it because we are in High School?, why do you ignore me, why do you hate me?, answer me please you seen like you don't care about anything anymore....I'm concerned about you Mai" Joey said to Mai who was now looking at the floor.  
  
"You don't understand," she said.  
  
"Then tell me Mai," he said  
  
"I-I just cant Joey" Mai said and starting crying... and running to gods know where.  
  
Joey wanted to figure out what was wrong with Mai and he was going to get to the bottom of it... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it how do you like it and what do you think what's wrong with Mai? Why she didn't tell Joey what he needed to know??? Did something happen to her? Was someone killed? You just have to wait and find out.  
  
KamataNoEve131: Well Kaiba its your turn  
  
Kaiba: for what????  
  
KamataNoEve131: to tell the readers something.  
  
Kaiba: do I have to I am the CEO of Kaiba corp. after all and where was I in this story?  
  
KamataNoEve131: No there Duh. Yes you do and if you don't I will take you heart out, chop off you head and chop off the rest of you Body parts and sell them on E-Bay. (Gomen to all Kaiba Fans.)  
  
Kaiba: Ok Ok um...Hope you fools had a good time in reading this foolish story and don't forget to leave a review.  
  
KamataNoEve131: Arigato Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: Whatever. 


	4. Kaiba's Eyes and Joey's Temper

Hey people I'm back with another chapter I got some more reviews Yay!!!!!! I am so happy... I would like to thank the people that reviewed:  
  
19fleur delacour07(): Arigato for reading it and thanks for telling me that it has some wrong grammar I really appreciate it. Arigato again.  
  
ScarletFirezSorceress: lol I love that you are in suspense I will keep you that way hahahaha and there is something wrong with Mai can you figure out what it is? Joey is Mad at Serenity but for what reason?????  
  
JAMO: lol Arigato for reading glad you like Joey and Mai parings I like it to that's why I wrote this story lol (about Tea telling Joey to suck it) I really have to look about that Arigato for telling me.  
  
lioness2004: you like my writing style??? Arigato I will make sure to capitalize proper nouns Arigato for telling me......... I develop my Ideas well???? Wow Arigato.  
  
DayDreamerz: lol you want more well here you go!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lol I feel like I'm sitting up in a English class OMG well thank you people for telling me all my mistakes. Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anyone in that matter...Except Bakura lol that's my Baby rite there and no one else's. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~Chapter 4~~~~  
  
Joey laid on his bed knowing that Serenity was in the house he didn't feel like talking, he thought about Mai the weekend and forgot about his homework. At times he thought about calling Mai but he didn't, he didn't take a shower until Sunday night. He thought about multiple things but just couldn't put his finger on it. He went back to his room with his towel around hi waist and sat on his bed.  
  
Serenity knocked on the door  
  
"Come in Joey said"  
  
"Joey I just wanted to say that I was sorry for not waking you up on Friday but you were so.... sleep I just didn't want to wake you up" Serenity said  
  
"Whatever sis its not you, I haven't been talking to you because something happened on Friday and I have been thinking about it, but on Friday I was really mad at you and I wasn't talking to you" He said  
  
Serenity went up to Joey and hugged him. She sat next to him and asked him what was wrong.  
  
"Serenity, nothing really just thinking" Joey said  
  
"Well it is not like you to think like this," she said  
  
"Well I change Serenity and I'm just thinking"  
  
"So nothing wrong with you rite"  
  
"Rite, so stop worrying, Serenity I got this" Joey said  
  
"Ok just wanted to make sure," she said  
  
Serenity kissed her brother on the cheek and left the room. She went in her room and thought about her brother but then she fell asleep.  
  
Joey put on his pajamas and laid down he really wanted to know what was wrong with Mai, he wanted to ask her but he knew that all she would do is cry again, He looked out at his window and fell asleep.  
  
Monday came and Joey woke up and left for school Serenity was already at school talking to Bakura.  
  
"Hey Joey, see your in school early, guess you slept well" Bakura said  
  
"No not really but I have a lot on my mind lately" Joey said  
  
"Yea I know Serenity told me"  
  
"Serenity you had been telling my business?"  
  
"No I just told him that you have been deep in thought that's all" Serenity said  
  
Mai came in sitting down at a table by herself, her friends cut school and asked her if she wanted to join her but she said no she couldn't afford it with her grades and all. Joey stared at her and thought about what happened on Friday. He wanted to go over there and talk but he figured that it would not be a good time.  
  
Kaiba came in after dropping off his brother form school, he sat 5 tables away Joey, Serenity, and Bakura he pulled out his book and started to read. Kaiba looked at Serenity 3 times during his reading. Tristan, Tea, and Yugi didn't come to school that day.  
  
A little between 5th period Kaiba and Serenity were in the same class. He kept looking at her, not knowing what to do he turned around and faced the board. After class he saw Serenity talking to her friends as he walked the halls by himself.  
  
"What am I thinking" Kaiba said putting his hand on his head, he wet to the library instead of going to lunch.  
  
Serenity sat at the table where Joey and Bakura were sitting. They were talking about Kaiba until they saw Serenity.  
  
"Hey sis what's up?" Joey asked  
  
"Nothing much, I'm tired that's all" she said  
  
"Classes to hard for you, or to boring for you" Bakura said  
  
"No just boring," she said  
  
"Serenity, did you notice Kaiba looking at you strangely today" Joey asked  
  
"Oh ok, because I got a wired feeling about him"  
  
Kaiba came out of the library and went to sit somewhere, he took out his book and started reading again, he eyed Serenity about 10 times during his reading watching he every move.  
Joey caught on to this and didn't really like it he told Bakura that he was going to fight him but Bakura told him that he should wait after school of anything.  
  
"Well Joey, I'll see you later I have some one I have to meet" Serenity said  
  
"Ok but it better not be that money bags, dog breath Kaiba" Joey said (Gomen to all Kaiba fans)  
  
"It's not, don't worry," she said and she took off.  
  
"Joey you're a big brother and all but you need you loosen up" Bakura said and he also leaving.  
  
Joey thought about Mai and Kaiba, how she was having problems and him looking at his sister like that, he was mad and he wasn't going to put up with anymore.  
  
Walking the halls on the way to 8th period Joey saw Kaiba in the hallway, he was really pissed off so he went over there to show him how pissed off he was.  
  
Joey went up to Kaiba and punched him in the face, causing Kaiba to hit against the lockers.  
  
"Wheeler you punk, what the hell's wrong with you?" Kaiba asked touching his left cheek.  
  
"I saw you looking at my sister like you wanted to fuck her, but guess what your not while I'm around, and even if I'm not if you even think about fucking her I'll come after you and haunt you, so don't even try it" Joey said  
  
"Look Wheeler, I'm not interested in your sister ok, so don't jump into any stupid conclusions" Kaiba said  
  
"Bull Shit" Joey said giving Kaiba another punch to the Face  
  
"Dog boy you asked for it" Kaiba said punching Joey and picking him up by his collar and throwing him on the floor  
  
Joey got back up only for Kaiba to punch him in the face. The two boys fought throwing punches, kicks, anything they could. Kaiba kicked Joey in the back and Joey kicked Kaiba in the knee. It went on for about 10 minuets. Then the principal came and broke it up.  
  
"Wheeler, Kaiba in my office now!!!!" she said  
  
They went in the office and sat down.  
  
"What happened?" she said  
  
"Wheeler accused me of looking at his sister" Kaiba said  
  
"Cause you were" Joey shot back  
  
"Shut up Wheeler"  
  
"Make me, you mutt"  
  
"Enough both of you, you better not make this happen again"  
  
"Whatever Bitch"  
  
"What was that Wheeler"?  
  
"You heard me," he said  
  
"Detention" she yelled  
  
"Aint like I've been there before" he said  
  
"Great now return to you classrooms and stop this nonsense"  
  
And with that the boys went to their classrooms. After school Joey stayed for detention and Kaiba saw Serenity walking by herself. He covered her eyes and held her arm and took her two blocks over from the school. He uncovered her eyes and she saw who it was.  
  
"Kaiba?" she said surprised  
  
At this point Kaiba didn't know what to do her had taken her all this way and don't know what to say he froze knowing that he was looking at the girl that he had liked for over a year.  
  
"Kaiba why are you looking at me like that" she asked  
  
~~Silent~~  
  
"Look Kaiba if you don't have anything to say then I'm leaving" she said and she turned around.  
Kaiba grabbed her left arm, causing her to look at face him again.  
  
"Kaiba-" she said  
  
Kaiba had done the impossible, he kissed her, roaming his tongue all over his mouth, as she doing the same, Kaiba leaned her against some tree, still kissing her Serenity wrapped her fight leg around Kaiba's leg, as her left leg was on the floor. His hand went form her shoulder to her lower back to her skirt. Kaiba knew that if he went to far, her would get riled up and have to take care of Serenity himself.  
Serenity put her leg back on the floor...where it belongs and stared at Kaiba.  
  
"Serenity, I have something to tell you something" he started to say  
  
"Kaiba whatever you have to say just say it"  
  
Kaiba hesitated but then came out with it.  
  
"Serenity I have lover you for a long time, and I didn't know how to explain it until now, I wanted to tell you sooner but you brother kept getting in the way. I have loved you for over a year now, and I have just been holding it in, but now it just seems to come out."  
  
"Kaiba what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Serenity, would you go out with me?"  
  
"Kaiba I have loved you to but you know if Joey finds you he is going to yell at me and kill you!" she said  
  
"Yea I know that's why we can't tell anyone," he said looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh shit, I have to go and get Mokuba, sorry Serenity but I have to go forgive me" he said as he gave Serenity a kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
Serenity walked in only to find Joey sitting in the living room.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked  
  
"Obviously not here" she said  
  
"Don't get smart with me Serenity where were you?" he yelled  
  
"None of you business Joey, I don't ask you where you at when you don't come home on your regular schedule. So why do you need to know where I'm at!" she yelled  
  
"I wanted to know if something happened"  
  
"Well I'm home aren't I" she said and she went up to her room and slammed the door and lay on her bed.  
  
"I'm going out with Kaiba, what the hell have I gotten my self into?" she said  
  
She fell asleep...  
  
Joey called Mai and told her that she was coming over to fin out what was going on. She told him to meet her at Domino Park at 4:30, on Friday. He said ok and hung up the phone  
  
"Perfect"... he said and knocked on Serenity's door only to find that she was sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
So I hope you like this chapter please leave a review and you will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out everything that is going on ^_^............Arigato ^_^ 


	5. Information

Hey people I'm back I'm sorry I can't thank the reviewers this time but I promise that I would thank you in the next chapter. Well on with the fic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
~~~~Chapter 5~~~  
  
Kaiba and Serenity have been going out not even a week, Serenity sneaks around out of the house to see Kaiba late at night, they are happy that they could pull off something like this but they did not know how long they could do it for.  
  
Early Thursday morning Serenity reached home at 2:30 am she was very upset with herself, but she was also happy. She wanted to tell Kaiba that she wanted to take their relationship to the next level but she doesn't know what will Kaiba think of her.  
  
Thursday was an exciting day, Joey couldn't wail until Friday to talk to Mai he was very concerned about her, and he wanted to know if he could do anything to help her, and if not he was going to try.  
  
Tristan stuffing his face with food didn't realize that Joey wasn't eating. Serenity wasn't at lunch, and either was Kaiba, Mai friend's skipped school, and asked Mai if she wanted to join but once more again she said no. Bakura, Tea, and Yugi talked about Serenity, because she's been disappearing lately. Joey knew that this had something to do with Kaiba, so he had to interrogate him.  
  
Friday came and Joey wasn't ready to go to the park, he fell asleep and he set his alarm for 4:15 but Serenity turned it off. He was 10 minuets late and Mai was sitting on the bench, she was wearing a long skirt, and top and some shoes everything was purple. Joey felt bad that he just threw on some jeans and a blue shirt.  
She looked at him and smiled  
  
"Hey Mai, what's up" Joey asked  
  
"Nothing much" she said  
  
"So what's been going on"?  
  
"Joey I really don't feel like talking about it".  
  
"Well I don't care if you feel like talking about it or not. You brought me here to talk and me are going to talk"  
  
A tear came from her eye and she got up, but Joey held her wrist.  
  
"I'm not letting you leave me again" "Ok, if you really want to know"  
  
"Yea I do," he said  
  
Mai sat back down and looked on the floor, and her hands were on her lap she look his right hand and held it in her hand. He loved it, he wanted to share things with her and this was the time to do it.  
  
"Joey, my father he...he"  
  
"He what Mai?"  
  
"He...well about 3 weeks ago I went out with some friends and you know we partied and all, then I got home late, so my father was sitting on the couch waiting for me to come home and, he beat me"  
  
Joey eyes widen when he heard this.  
  
"He does it constantly, he's not drunk or nothing like that, but when he feels like it he just does it, but one day he took it to far.  
  
"What do you mean Mai?"  
  
"I mean that...It was just so fast to rapid one evening I was in my pajamas and he came home, this time he was drunk, he called me out of my room and asked me go to his, and then it happened. He through me on his bed, starting ripping off my clothes, feeling all over my body, he used his fingers and fingers hurt when it's your first time, and it really hurts when its that real thing. He moved me like I was some slut on the street, him paying me to have sex with him, I cried, but he didn't care he just wanted to have me, I felt like killing myself but that wasn't the answer...  
But then there was another time but not by my father, I was walking home about 10:30 and some guy just takes me up off the street and rapes me in some corner, the thing I don't understand is why guy like to pick on me.  
I was raped a third time by my friends boyfriend, I knew he didn't like my friend but I never really thought me liked me, it was so wrong it happened in one of the school bathrooms, he threw me in there and just lift up my skirt and stuck it in, about 5 minuets later he left and I was just there to cry.  
You see Joey I never really had sex with someone I love, every time it has been a bad experience" Mai crossed her legs at this  
  
"I just don't feel right, I want to die, but I just cant" Mai said  
  
Mai let a couple of tears flow on her face on Joey's shoulder, she couldn't hold her pain, or her anger anymore, and she broke down and cried.  
  
"Mai, I don't know why you continue to stay there why you don't move in with one of your friends?"  
  
"I cant I'm not allowed to live with anyone because of some type of papers say so, I'm living with my father and no one else.  
  
Joey moved her head from his shoulder and embraced her.  
  
"Joey as a friend to a friend I've never have no one that loves me like you do" she said  
  
"Mai, I told you that I was concerned about you, and I wanted to know everything about you, but apparently I didn't know about this," he said  
  
"Well now you do," she said  
  
She stopped crying and he let go of her they got something to drink and they walked out of the park.  
  
Joey had his arm around her and they walked to his house  
  
"Joey, what are you doing? Are you trying to get me in trouble? I know you don't care about me, but damn have a heart!" she yelled  
  
"You don't get it do you I am trying to help you, I don't want you to live like this anymore. Just stay here one night please"  
  
"Joey-"  
  
"Please Mai, you want this to stop right? So let he helps you"  
  
"Ok Joey I'll stay, for one night, but then that's it" she said  
  
"Thanks" he said  
  
Joey opened the door and Serenity was on the phone in the living room  
  
"Kaiba got to go my brothers home talk to you sometime bye" she said and she quickly hung up the phone  
  
"Hey Joey" she said looking at Mai  
  
"Hey Mai what are you doing here?  
  
"Don't worry about it" Joey said  
  
"Oh some love thing going on here I see"  
  
"No Serenity I just came over here to stay for one night and than I'm gone" Mai said  
  
"Oh ok" Serenity said sarcastically and went back to her room  
  
"Mai you could sleep in Serenity's room for the night" Joey said  
  
"Thank you Joey, your such a friend," she said  
  
"No problem" he said and they went in the living room to watch TV  
  
Later that night Serenity and Mai were talking about a lot of things and then Serenity had one question in particular.  
  
"Mai, do you like my brother"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Because I just don't"  
  
"You still didn't answer my question"  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"No you didn't, why you don't like him?"  
  
"I just don't see him like that"  
  
"Well you look like you do"  
  
"Well I don't so please stop saying that"  
  
"Ok, sorry Mai"  
  
"Its ok"  
  
Serenity turned off the light and they went to sleep  
  
Joey turned his light off but he didn't go to sleep. He wanted to talk to Mai some more, but he knew that she couldn't handle it anymore.  
He wanted to ask her if she wanted to go out with him, but everything that heard maybe in 4 years or so....  
  
"I like her, I want her, but her father already had her" 


	6. Reunion

Hey People I like to thank everyone that reviewed my story and for those of you that didn't you better review before I get Yami Bakura to send you all to the shadow realm where you must die Muhahahahahaha!  
  
CandidateRudeness: Didn't you read my story chapter 4 and 5 is up!  
  
DayDreamerz: lol yea another chapter is up read it!  
  
ScarletFirezSorceress: lol yea, I know I'm going to continue like right now!  
  
Shieeda (Tweety3055@aol.com): I will try and put Duke in the story but I don't know how I am going to introduce him if you have any Ideas tell me.  
  
Rowan Girl: Bakura is mine and all mine not yours so get that straight.... glad you like the fic.  
  
Hope for Love: Well glad you like it read more right now!  
  
Kikyo101: I have no competition with Rowan Girl get that straight...glad you like it hope you don't be lazy to read this lol.  
  
Well Time To Write This Fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...but I do own Bakura lol ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
~~~Chapter 6~~~  
  
Saturday Mai woke up ay 9:00, she couldn't sleep any longer, when she was in a house that she was unfamiliar with she couldn't sleep long. (Reminds me of Kikyo101) She got up and look at the bed and Serenity who was still sleep; she opened the door and closed it behind her.  
  
She went in Joey's room (because the door was open) she sat on his bed, she got scared because he wasn't there.  
  
Joey was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, trying to remember that their were not one but two young women in the house, he didn't want to smell stink or look it. So he also took a shower, he came out with a towel (again) dripping wet from head to toe, he didn't think Mai was in his room so he had no right to put on some clothes after all it was his room.  
  
Mai was sitting in his bed with her knees against her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. She looked up and saw Joey standing there.  
  
"Mai, why are you in my room?" Joey asked holding his towel up.  
  
"Sorry Joseph, I wanted to see if you were awake and apparently you are," she said looking at him up and down.  
  
~~Joey Laughed~~  
  
"Funny is that all you wanted to know?"  
  
"Yea really, I didn't want to wake Serenity so I came to see you" she said getting up from his bed and leaving the room.  
  
"I'll be back when you are done I guess"  
  
"Ok" he said closing the door and Mai went back to Serenity's room.  
  
"I see your up" Mai said  
  
~~Serenity Yarned~~  
  
"Yea, Yea couldn't stay sleep for so long that's not my style" Serenity said  
  
~~Mai Laughed~~  
  
"Oh really so what is your style"  
  
"Don't worry about it" Serenity said  
  
"Alright" Mai said, and she went to the bathroom  
  
Later that Saturday Mai was in the living room watching T.V. with Serenity, and Joey well, he Just went back to sleep.  
  
Joey's mother was cooking dinner in the kitchen (don't know where she came from but just bear with it) she wanted to know why Mai is staying her house so after she was going to ask her.  
  
Mai helped clear the table then she was called to the living room Joey's mother was sitting.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Wheeler" she said  
  
"Come here, let's talk"  
  
"Ok?" Mai said in question  
  
Mai sat down on the couch and look at Ms. Wheeler.  
  
"What's been going on with you Mai?" she asked  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What's happening with you, the last time I checked Mai Valentine didn't need help from no one what's the sudden change?"  
  
"Ms. Wheeler, I really appreciate you trying to help me and all but I have to get home"  
  
"Nonsense child your staying right here, until you tells me what's going on."  
  
"Ok" Mai said and started to tell her story  
  
"Ms. Wheeler, that's not all"  
  
"What! there's more!?!?" she yelled  
  
"Yes you see the thing is I haven't seen my mother in 5 years, I used to live with her but the court says that I couldn't live with her anymore because she didn't take care of me right"  
  
"What do you mean didn't take care of you right?"  
  
"She would always go somewhere and leave me at home by myself 3:00 in the morning, with nothing to eat, I wasn't allowed to go to sleepovers I just had to stay home.  
Then one time I was home and the door bell rang, and I thought it was one of my friends, but it turned out it was the police coming to take me away from my mother, they took her to court and of course she lost the battle, and so they sent me with my father.  
And now all of this stuff is happening and I just want to see my mother again"  
  
Mai said crying, her head Ms. Wheeler hugged her.  
  
"Where does your mother live?"  
  
"California, she moved their 2 years ago" Mai said  
  
"Wow" Ms. Wheeler said  
  
"Well if you excuse me Ms. Wheeler, since it's to late for me to go home I'm going to bed, Good night" Mai said going up the stairs  
  
"Good night Mai" Ms. Wheeler said and Mai went to sleep  
  
Two weeks passed and Mai has been staying at Joey's house every day after she has going home to get some regular clothes for the weekends.  
  
Joey noticed that his mother was on the phone a lot, she claims it 'business' but Joey doesn't think so. Mai stared to cheer up about the situation she was in. she talked to Joey more about regular things, as in school, and homework.  
  
Mai father is furious that Mai has not been home for two weeks, he needs his daughter.  
  
"God Damn, I need some food why isn't my daughter here. I'm hungry! I need my food"  
  
He was very pissed off that he couldn't eat, and that he had to spend money to buy take out food.  
  
Mai friend called her from her cell phone (don't know where she got it from but she has it) and yelled at her.  
  
"Mai where have you been?" she asked  
  
"Don't worry about it, what's the excitement?"  
  
"There's a party and I wanted to know if you wanted to go, are you up for it?"  
  
"No sorry have things to do maybe some other time?" Mai said and she hung up the phone  
  
"Fucking Bitch" Mai's friend said and hung up the phone  
  
If Mai had learned anything she knew that anytime she went to a party, something was bound to happen to her.  
She continued to do her weekend homework, without Joey's help this time, she was done by 4:40, she went up to Serenity's room and saw that she wasn't there.  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Mai asked herself and walked toward Joey's room.  
  
"Joey where's Serenity?" she asked  
  
"Don't know, she probably went to her friends house," he said  
  
"Oh ok" and turned around  
  
"Mai" he said  
  
"Yea what's up?" she said entering the room  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for trusting me"  
  
"Welcome" she said and kissed Joey on the cheek and left the room.  
  
She laid on Serenity's bed waiting for her to come back she wanted to ask what she was up to but she didn't want to be nosy.  
  
Serenity came home 3 hours later when Mai finished her homework she was happy, but she was sad, she wanted to tell someone but she couldn't, she wanted to tell Mai but she had a feeling that she would tell Joey.  
  
She went in her room to lie on her bed but she saw that Mai was sleep.  
  
"Serenity is that you?" Joey yelled from his room  
  
She walked out of her room and went into his.  
  
"Yea it's me," she answered  
  
Joey turned around with a Jump in his body  
  
"Shit, you scared me," he said  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to"  
  
"It's ok"  
  
Mai woke up and walked down stairs into the living room. She put her feet in the chair and started crying about her mother.  
  
"I just want to see her again," she said  
  
The following Saturday the 3 of them had to go to school they were doing a project about plants, and they need to see how things were doing.  
  
"When you come out can you stop at the store and get some milk Serenity?" their mother yelled  
  
"Yes mother" she said and walked out of the door.  
  
12:00 the kids got out of school everyone that hangs out with Joey has accepted Mai as a friend, Joey nor Mai revealed nothing about them living with each other.  
  
"Yo, Joey you think that you could come over to Domino Park with us" Tristan asked.  
  
"No not today, I have something I have to do at home" he said "but I'll see if I could later"  
  
"Ok" he looked at Mai "Your allowed to come as well"  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks I'm ok" she said walking away.  
  
Joey ran after Mai and they started talking, 30 minuets after they reached the house, there Ms. Wheeler was sitting in the living room with a blonde hair women up to her shoulders, purple eyes and wearing all purple.  
  
Mai's eyes widened when she saw this person  
  
"Mommy......" 


	7. Secrets

Hey people I am back with another chapter as you can see I would like to thank my reviewers for reading my story:  
  
ScarletFirezSorceress: everything is unexpected that's life, The Reunion idea that's what it's all about!  
  
DayDreamerz: Poor Mai????? Well we all feel sorry for her now do we! Evil cliffie???? You think so well I do to Muhahahahahaha!  
  
HolyGrail2007: Yes more Joey x Mai well be here soon be like you said it is early in the chapter.  
  
SereneDolphin: Rebellious Joey, lol u didn't read the rest of my story or did you...but u just didn't review it??? Who knows? I liked your story update now!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well I have a little writer's block for the 8th chapter and I want to take a vote all in favor of Duke Devlin making an appearance in future chapters Please review your answers and I will give you one week to have your answers...and if no one reviews with an answer then the decision will be left with me.  
  
Now on with the fic!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
~~~Chapter 7~~~  
  
Mai stood at the door looking at the women that was sitting on the living room couch, her mother; she was excited to see her. She jumped on the couch next to her and hugged her.  
  
"I've missed you so much" Mai said  
  
"Missed you to" her mother said  
  
Joey was still at the door looking at the women sitting on his couch, he was surprised that Mai's mother was there  
  
"Well don't just stand their Joey come and say hi," his mother said to him  
  
Joey moved from the door and went into the living room  
  
"Hello, I'm Joseph, I- mean Joey" he said  
  
"Nice to meet you" she said taking out her had for him to shake it.  
  
"Well I made lunch who's ready to eat?" Ms. Wheeler said  
  
"I am" Joey said  
  
Serenity came home with the milk but then left again to see Kaiba.  
  
Joey, Mai, Ms. Wheeler, and Ms. Valentine sat at the table and started to eat; when they were done they went back to the living to talk some more.  
  
"Mommy, so what's been going on with you lately, what have you been up to?" Mai asked her mother  
  
"Nothing much, I just brought another house a house in California, and I am talking a pottery class" she said  
  
"That's good"  
  
"So what's been going on with you Mai?"  
  
"Nothing absolutely nothing"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I don't know"  
  
"Well you better know soon because soon you will be going to collage and u kneed to know what to do with your life"  
  
"Yea mom I know that" Mai said  
  
"Well hope you get something done with your life"  
  
"I know I will"  
  
Around 3:45 Mai and Joey left the house and sat on the steps just to talk. The women, as he referred her to were very pretty, but didn't really look like her but sort of did.  
  
"Joey I am so happy so see her I missed her," Mai said  
  
"I know you are, I could see it" Joey said  
  
"I wish that we together more, I wish that we hadn't been apart"  
  
"So how long you haven't seen her?  
  
"5 years"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"I know, I want to live with her but I don't want to go to California"  
  
"So try and release custody from your father, and go back to living with your mother but just in your father house"  
  
"Joey that's a good Idea but do you think that it will work?"  
  
"I don't but anything's is worth a try" Mai said and they both went back into the living room to sit down  
  
Joey mother faced Mai and so did the woman  
  
"Mai your mother has something to tell you" Ms. Wheeler said  
  
"What is it mother?" Mai said giving her mother a smile  
  
"Honey, I was going to wait until you were 18 but I think that this is proper time"  
  
"What" Mai asked once more?  
  
"Honey, I an not you mother" she said  
  
~~Mai Laughed~~  
  
"This is funny, really lets joke around some more"  
  
"Mai this is not a joke I'm serious"  
  
"What...so what are you trying to say?"  
  
"You're adopted"  
  
"I'm what!!!"  
  
"Mai I wanted to tell you this when you were older but I just had to tell you now"  
  
"I grew up 13 years with out a mother!!!"  
  
"Honey, you did have a mother, but just not your birth mother"  
  
~~~Silence~~~  
  
"You were so young back then I think you were only 3, anytime I tried to pick you up you would always cry, so I brought a blonde wig and purple contacts so I could resemble you mother."  
  
She said talking off the wig to reveal the black hair that reached her mid back, and talking out the purple contacts to see the hazel eyes.  
  
"I don't believe this" Mai said crying  
  
"So what happened to my real mother?" Mai asked  
  
"She was in a car accident and unfortunately she died"  
  
"And you were going to tell me this when I was 18?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You sick bitch"  
  
Mai ran out the house she didn't know where she was running to she just ran. Joey moved his left foot in front of his right to start running but Mai's mother stopped him.  
  
"Leave her she'll get over it"  
  
"Leave her, I cant just leave her you crazy bitch what kind of mother are you...Oh I forgot your not a mother" Joey said and ran out the door  
  
"God where has she gone now?" Joey said running  
  
Mai ran and cried on someone's steps, the steps looked familiar to her but she just didn't know. She turned around and looked at the house.  
  
"Damn what am I doing back here?"  
  
She was sitting on the father's steps, she didn't want to go in and she didn't want to see her father's face.  
  
10 minutes after, Joey found Mai; she was standing looking at the house  
  
"Mai" Joey said  
  
"Yea Joey" she said turning around  
  
"You been trough a lot, and yet you still manage to stay cool"  
  
"Joey I don't understand, why is it me that has to go through all oh this, why me?"  
  
"I don't know I really don't know?"  
  
"I have done nothing to no one, and this is the respect I get?"  
  
Mai sat back down and so did Joey he put his arm around her.  
  
Mai's father opened the door and saw that she was with a boy.  
  
"Mai what the hell is wrong with you?, where have you been?" he asked "I have been worried sick"  
  
"No you haven't you lying bastard" she yelled  
  
"What are you talking about, yes I have"  
  
"Then if you were so worried about me why you didn't call the police?, why you didn't report me missing?, why you didn't put pictures around town saying that I was missing?  
  
"Sorry Mai I was busy"  
  
"Yea whatever bitch, so your trying to say that you were so busy that couldn't even call the fucking police? Damn you don't really care about me"  
  
"That's not true"  
  
"You fucking liar, all you like to do is have sex, you never loved me and I know it"  
  
"How can you say such a thing?"  
  
"Because it's my mouth and I could say whatever I want to, and I like to speak the truth"  
  
"You" he turned to Joey  
  
"If you even touch my daughter in any way I will hurt you"  
  
Joey touched Mai on her shoulder  
  
"You crazy Child"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Mai's Father almost plunged at Joey, Mai held him back but he kept moving but eventually he stopped  
  
"daddy stop, I don't know why you are trying to act like a father now because you were never one in the past so stop trying to be one now, please because it's not working."  
  
Mai walked away with Joey by her side....... 


	8. Secrets Part 2

Hey Hey Hoo People I'm Back with another chapter Gomen it took so long to update but there's been things going on and well you know... anyway I'm happy that I got some reviews and I would like to thank them:  
  
ScarletFirezSorceress: lol I know her life is filled with so much craziness.  
  
JoeyLover2004: Yea Yea Yea, I'm not a good speller so what, that's what I have Microsoft word for but I guess that is not helping! Anyway glad you liked it.  
  
DayDreamerz: Well Hahahaha chapter 7 was an evil cliffie, so now you could read chapter 8.  
  
Kikyo101: You're lucky your parents didn't treat you like that lol, anyway just be happy you're not in Mai's position.  
  
JAMO: lol glad you liked I don't know if I could keep the facts about Mai's past coming but I know that make more Mai come up. Lol  
  
RatherPoetic (): My story is on Fanfiction.net, FictionPress.com, and Mediaminer.org and what! Read the rest of the story.  
  
Ahhelga: Indeed more Joey and Mai will come up soon!  
  
Jenette Cummings: I have 7 chapters up and you waiting for the second one???? Well read on anyway.  
  
Mobkus Shadow: what are you waiting for I have 7 Chapters up and you waiting one????? What is with you people???  
  
Hope for Love: lol Gomen but I might make it a little not less serious but I don't know.  
  
CandidateRudeness: I'm continuing right now lol.  
  
Shieeda: Your mad at me well don't be anymore because I'm writing now.  
  
Well just to let you people know and I have made my Decision about Duke Devilin and I decided to put him in the story but he is not in this chapter. Gomen if this is not the best Chapter but I had a lot of writers block. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
~~~Chapter 8~~~  
  
It has been a month since Mai has not been living with Joey. She's been living with her mother in her father's house. She was happy that she wasn't living with her father, but she was mad her mother died.  
  
As for her father he was in prison for 15 years in account of raping his daughter (Sexual abuse of a family member.) Mai doesn't miss her father at all she wishes that she never met him but she did.  
  
Joey has watched Mai for while, Joey wants her, but he couldn't have figure out how to get her.  
  
Serenity has been coming home later and later, her and Kaiba have been to Clubs, Bars, Movies, everywhere.  
  
Around 2:00 one morning Serenity and Kaiba were in the Park talking. Mai was just coming out of the park when she saw them.  
  
Mai walked up to them  
  
"Serenity, so this is where your are, and this is who you with" Mai said looking at Kaiba.  
  
~~Glare~~  
  
~~Glare~~  
  
~~Glare~~  
  
~~Glare~~  
  
Serenity hit Kaiba in the back up his head.  
  
"What you do that for?" Kaiba said  
  
"Say Hi" Serenity said  
  
"Hello" Kaiba said in a very cold tone  
  
~~Glare~~  
  
"See I said hello and she is still staring at me."  
  
"Hello Kaiba" Mai said  
  
"Now we all know each other now" Serenity said  
  
"Serenity, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I was afraid that you were going to tell Joey!"  
  
"Me, tell Joey, I would never tell Joey something like this"  
  
"Well I didn't know that"  
  
"Well now you do"  
  
Mai walked out of the park and walked towards her house, there she saw Joey sitting on the couch sleeping, she went upstairs in her room and changed her clothes to go to sleep.  
  
Joey woke up 4:57 that morning he went up to Mai's room and saw that she was sleep he looked around the room.  
  
"Figures...all purple"  
  
Joey took off his shoes and socks, he was left with his jeans and a T- shirt, he went in Mai bed, wrapped her arms around her and went to sleep.  
  
In the morning Joey work up he was cold, he sat up on the bed and looked around at the room again. He spotted a white something on the floor and looked at it. Then after several minutes he realized what it is.  
  
"Oh shit my T-shirt"  
  
Joey quickly looked at his body he saw that he didn't have any clothes on he got scared. He turned his back to Mai so she would think he's sleeping.  
  
10 minutes later she woke up she got of her bed and felt that she was completely naked she went back in her bed and saw Joey lying there.  
  
"Wake up Idiot" Mai said slapping Joey on his left cheek making a light hand mark.  
  
"What happened?" Joey said  
  
"Why am I naked?"  
  
"Don't know, hey maybe you were thinking about some boy you like and you starting playing with yourself?"  
  
"What"  
  
"Just saying"  
  
Mai looked under the covers and saw that Joey was naked.  
  
"Joey, why are you naked in my bed? How did you get in my bed?"  
  
~~Joey yelled~~  
  
~~Mai yelled~~  
  
"Get out, get the fuck out" Mai yelled  
  
"Hold on let me get my clothes on and I will be out of here"  
  
Joey put on his boxers, Mai was looking at him, and he put on his socks, sneakers, and both of his shirts.  
  
"Alright then talk to you later" Joey said walking out of her room, and closing the door.  
  
Joey went home, he loved being watched by Mai, his backed was turned to her so she didn't really see much, he wish that he had turned around to see getting in the near future.  
  
Mai took a shower, she want to be clean, just in case anything really happened between her and Joey.  
  
She was thinking....  
  
About Joey....  
  
She never really thought about him but in this case she knew...  
  
She had a crush on him...  
  
In the middle of the week Kaiba and Serenity saw each other in the back of the school library.  
  
~~Kiss~~  
  
~~Kiss~~  
  
"Haven't seen you in a while how have you been?" Kaiba said fixing serenity on his lap.  
  
"Sorry I've been busy" Serenity said  
  
"That's ok" Kaiba said kissing Serenity on her lips, then moving down to her jaw bone, and then her neck, leaving a mark. Serenity did the same returning the favor.  
  
"So when is the next time I'm going to see you?" Kaiba asked  
  
"Don't know really?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have a idea why don't you come over my hours after school on Friday? I'll make sure and Joey would get detention somehow"  
  
"Ok" Kaiba said  
  
~~Kiss~~  
  
~~Kiss~~  
  
Serenity got up from Kaiba's lap and she fix her skirt, Kaiba got up and but his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  
  
"See you Friday" Serenity said walking out of the library and into her next class.  
  
Kaiba looked down at himself.  
  
"God damn I need to find a bathroom"  
  
Kaiba couldn't stand it any more, a pretty girl like Serenity, he was getting riled up, when he saw her or every time he didn't see her, he had moments like this.  
  
He loved her but he didn't know if she loved him back he wanted to be with her forever, but he was scared to tell her that.  
  
~~Thursday~~  
  
Serenity sat in the library by herself trying to figure out ways that she could get her brother to get detention, she wanted her day with her and Kaiba to be special, she really didn't expect anything drastic to happen but if so the even better.  
  
Mai went home thinking about Joey, and his mother and she's been nice to her. She wanted her mother back but instead she's stuck with a fake mother.  
  
She went into her room and thought about Joey, that he was in her very room.  
  
Ring-Ring-Ring  
  
Her phone rang she went it pick it up.  
  
"Hello" She said  
  
"Hello Mai"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Serenity"  
  
"What's up"?  
  
"Nothing. I need a favor from you."  
  
"Ok, go ahead"  
  
Serenity told her what she wanted her to do.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Ok Bye"  
  
~~Friday~~  
  
Serenity couldn't want for her big plan to happen, she want to spend more time with Kaiba and today's the day it's going to happen.  
  
Around 7th period Joey was in the hallway talking to Tristan, Mai saw him and started walking to him.  
  
"Tristan go. I'll catch up with you later" Joey said.  
  
"Oh I see, alright bye" Tristan said walking to his next class.  
  
Joey walked up to Mai giving her a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hey, what's up" Joey asked  
  
"Nothing Much"  
  
"Nice to know"  
  
"Joey can you like touch my shoulders?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it" (A.N. don't own this line either)  
  
"OK"  
  
Joey did as he was told and touched her shoulders.  
  
"Can you like throw mw against the wall like you're about to fight me"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know you want to" Mai told him kissing his collarbone  
  
"Ok???"  
  
Joey threw Mai against the lockers very hard which called her to yell.  
  
"Ms. Skycard" Mai yelled to the passing principal.  
  
"Joseph Wheeler" the principal yelled.  
  
~~SLAP~~  
  
Mai slapped Joey in the face very hard.  
  
"Get off me pervert" she said and ran  
  
"First you want to fight now you want to rape girls? Which is Wheeler?"  
  
"No you got it all wrong, she told me to do those things to her" he said  
  
"Right, and you have all A's on your report card, detention for you Wheeler for the rest of this week and next week" She said walking off  
  
"Damn Mai, that crazy bitch, I'll get back at her."  
  
~~~After School~~~  
  
Joey went to the detention room; her looked out the window and saw his sister. Then he saw Mai.  
  
"That bitch, I can't believe she got me in trouble like that"  
  
Joey talked to some boy for 5 minutes and then the teacher came in, the kids had to each clean 3 rooms with a toothbrush.  
  
~~Wheeler's House~~  
  
Serenity sat on her bed and crossed her legs, sitting on her bed. She couldn't wait for Kaiba come to her house, she figured that they just talk, and maybe kiss but nothing more that that.  
  
She wanted to change her clothes but she was afraid she didn't have enough time, so she stayed in her room until Kaiba came.  
  
5 minutes later the doorbell rang. She was so excited; she jumped up and down like a little schoolgirl, which was about to get some candy.  
  
"Hey Kaiba" Serenity said kissing him  
  
"Hey" Kaiba said  
  
"Why you got here so late? Besides the fact that you had to go and get Mokuba"  
  
"Well I guess I have no other reason then"  
  
"Oh Ok"  
  
"So are you going to let me in now or what?"  
  
"Sorry, yea you can duh" serenity said letting him in.  
  
Kaiba walked in her house, he liked how it looked, stating that Joey lived here it looked decent.  
  
"Why are you still in your uniform?"  
  
"Because if I knew you where coming so late, I would have changed, but I thought that you were coming earlier"  
  
"Sorry, was I that late?"  
  
~~Serenity laughed~~  
  
They both went up to her room and sat on her bed.  
  
"I'm really happy that you are here," Serenity said  
  
"I know you are"  
  
Kaiba and Serenity kissed her breast were pressed against his chest (A.N. that's how close they were) her knew that today was the day that he was going to take care of her, and he knew that he was going to do it right.  
  
Kaiba laid Serenity on her back and started unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
"Kaiba I don't think-"  
  
"Relax" Kaiba said taking off his shirt  
  
"Kaiba-" Serenity said gasping  
  
A few minutes later they were both completely naked, Kaiba teased Serenity by messing with her playing with her body parts.  
  
Serenity couldn't take it anymore, she wanted the real thing she wanted to see what it felt like she didn't want Kaiba teasing her anymore, she took drastic action....  
  
Serenity grabbed it and stuck it in her.  
  
Kaiba was amazed of how forceful she was when she wanted her way.  
  
Kaiba grabbed her waist and started moving her. Serenity yelled Kaiba knew that this was her first time so he had to go easy on her. He kissed her neck and then he kissed her.  
  
~A Hour Later~  
  
Kaiba and Serenity both lay on her bed, breathing heavily. This was a wonderful experience for serenity, she loved it, she wanted to do it again but today wouldn't be the day.  
  
Serenity back was towards Kaiba, he wrapped his arms around her waist, Serenity slightly turned she saw Kaiba; he gave her a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
"See you're awake"  
  
"Yea well-"  
  
~Kaiba Chuckled~  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, its just nice to see you like this that's all"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Kaiba got closer to 'His Girl' he to wanted to stay like this but he knew that 'Dog Breath' was coming back in about 30 minutes so he really couldn't say that long.  
  
"Kaiba you know you have to get off me sooner or later you know we can't stay like this"  
  
"As sadly as that is, I know"  
  
Kaiba was getting ready up to put on his clothes, but he stopped when he heard a call from downstairs.  
  
"Serenity, I'm home," Joey said yelling downstairs walking up to her room.  
  
"Oh shit" Serenity said  
  
"Fuck, this is not good...Serenity you just cursed" Kaiba said  
  
"Boy don't worry about what just came out of my mouth, worry about how we are going to explain this to Joey" Serenity said slapping Kaiba in the head.  
  
Kaiba and Serenity sat on the bed looking at each other scared, they didn't move. Just then Joey walked in of Serenity's room.  
  
"Why you didn't ans-" Joey stopped his sentence seeing his sister with Kaiba.  
  
"You bastard" Joey said yelling at Kaiba  
  
"Joey wait" Serenity started to say  
  
"You don't speak I don't need to hear anything from you"  
  
"Joey this could all be explained" Kaiba said  
  
"No it cant I knew when you started staring at her, you wanted to fuck her, you did so get out" Joey yelled  
  
"Joey what are you saying, are you trying to make me sound like a slut?  
  
"I never called you that"  
  
"Yea well it sure sounded like it"  
  
"Well I didn't so calm down"  
  
"Calm down?!?!, you that one that needs to calm down, you yelling over nothing"  
  
"I have a right to yell, I found my sister having sex with a arrogant, stuck up, bastard"  
  
"Joey I have been going out with Kaiba and you have nothing to say about this"  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"About a month and 2 weeks" Kaiba ans Serenity said in unison.  
  
"Shit, Serenity how can you do this to me?"  
  
"Damn it Joey, I did it because I knew you would react this way!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry I don't want you seeing him any more"  
  
"Who are you to tell me who and who I cant see?"  
  
"Serenity he's no good for you"  
  
"Joey o love him, I want to be with him"  
  
"You do?" Joey said  
  
"You do?" Kaiba said  
  
"Yes I do, Kaiba I love you, I was afraid to say it but now I'm not any more" Serenity said hugging him.  
  
Joey wanted to punch Kaiba, But Joey was smart enough to know that Kaiba has no clothes on, and he really didn't want to see any part of Kaiba. So he walked out of the room, once again thinking about how he was going to get back at Kaiba.  
  
"I think you should go now" Serenity said kissing Kaiba on the cheek  
  
"Yea I think I should"  
  
Kaiba got dressed and kissed Serenity on the forehead "I'll be going now" he said  
  
"See you sometime" Serenity said  
  
"Yea" Kaiba said "On and Serenity, I love you to" He said walking out of the room  
  
Joey already had the door open for Kaiba to leave. He punched Kaiba in the face, he would have done more damage but he knew that it would probably hurt Serenity.  
  
Kaiba took that hit respectfully; he knew that he had hurt Joey's 'feelings' by sleeping with his sister.  
  
Joey stormed up to Serenity's room he was in the living room long enough for he to at least put on her skirt and her undershirt on.  
  
"Serenity what the hell? I can't believe you, out of all people, how can you? You know how I feel about him (A.N. not like that people)  
  
"Joey, I never meant for it to happen this way"  
  
"Serenity, I don't want you to see him any more, I mean it"  
  
"Joey I really don't care what you say I'm going to continue to see Kaiba and there's nothing you can do about it' Serenity yelled  
  
"Serenity, don't yell at me"  
  
"I just did" Serenity said yelling even louder.  
  
Joey couldn't control his temper anymore.  
  
~~SLAP~~  
  
Joey slapped Serenity in the face causing her to fall back into her bed, after realizing what he had done, he saw he crying.  
  
"Seren-"  
  
"Joey just leave, obviously you hate me you bastard"  
  
"No it's no like that"  
  
"Bye Joey" Serenity said holding up her left cheek and pointing towards the door.  
  
Joey left her room in disbelief, realizing what he done he was disappointed in himself, he told himself that he would never raise his hands to a girl, and yet he did to his own flesh and blood.  
  
Serenity couldn't believe that Joey hit her; Joey always told her that he would never hit a girl and yet he hit her. Serenity was pissed off the best thing she could do is lay down, she cried, eventually she fell asleep....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Wow this was long to type 12 pages wow well anyway hope you people liked don't for get to review Arigato!!!!!! 


	9. Notice

Hear ye hear ye citizens of Fanfiction.net, and of my story, I have some important news FF.net has deleted my old account so that's why you see my name as ManatsuNoEve181 instead of ManatsuNoEve131, I just wanted to notify the fans of this story so if anything happens to your account, all I have to say is best of luck trying to get it back or creating a new one. Arigato for listening and reading this story.  
  
PS: chapter 9/10 would be posted shortly. 


	10. The New Kid

Hey people Gomen I didn't update for such a while but things has been coming up that I couldn't ignore. Well I want to make up my time for missing my writing duties so I hope that this chapter will be good and if its not, then well I'm sorry. I don't have time to thank my reviewers. So here I go and write my story.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After Serenity and Kaiba's accident Joey and Serenity cut off all commutation. They didn't wake each other up to go to school; they would hang up when one of their friends called. The commutation was just horrible.  
  
People started to notice the Joey and Serenity problem. Serenity friends (Including Tea and Mai) Sat down at 6th period lunch. (Of course some girls cut their classes) To talk to Serenity.  
  
"Ok, what's going on" Tea asked Serenity  
  
"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it" Serenity said.  
  
"Serenity did something on Friday???" Mai asked putting emphasis on Friday.  
  
"Yea" she said  
  
"Oh, What?" Mai asked  
  
"Well some of you don't know this but I go out with Kaiba," she announced  
  
"Oh Shit" all of her friends said except Mai  
  
"Yea and lets just say that things happened and Joey walked in on us"  
  
"What you didn't tell me that you were going to do all of that!" Mai said  
  
"But I really didn't plan on it, it just somewhat happened"  
  
"So then what happened" One of her friends said  
  
"Well Joey told me that I couldn't see him anymore, but then I told Joey that I was in love with Kaiba"  
  
"You are?" Tea said  
  
"You are?" Mai said  
  
"Yea I guess" Serenity said  
  
Girls were worried about Serenity; they didn't want her to go through this anymore. Mai thought that she was going to have a talk with Joey, No one couldn't take the famous "Wheeler's" not talking to each other.  
  
6th period ended and 7th began, Mai saw Joey but from what happened on Friday she didn't think that he wanted to talk to anyone.  
  
"Joey, Hey Joey" Mai said calling out to him.  
  
Joey turned around  
  
"What do you want?" he said in disgust  
  
"Joey there's something going on between you and Serenity, what happened?"  
  
"I don't feel like talking about it"  
  
"Joey listen to me, you know everything about my life even though I wasn't willing to tell you, you forced it out of me. Joey you was concerned about me and now I'm concerned about you"  
  
Joey looked at her willing to tell her.  
  
"Look on Friday, when you got me trouble, I stayed for detention, then I went home I called for Serenity and then I wanted to know why she didn't answer me so I want up to her room, then she was with Kaiba, un-clothed and all just the sheets around them, then she told me she loved him."  
  
"What! What were they doing?" Mai said  
  
"You should know you do it all the time," he said  
  
"No I don't and you know I wouldn't do anything like that"  
  
"Yea well anyway get this, I asked her how long they been together and she told me like a month and some weeks, so she stopped talking to me well, because I told her that she couldn't see him anymore"  
  
"Joey, who do you think you are? And besides she's not going to listen to you anyway, she's going to continue to see him"  
  
"I think I know that, but I'm just saying"  
  
"She loves him, so don't worry about it, if he ever leaves her he has to go through you"  
  
"He Will"  
  
"Joey you're to protective, if she or he decides to break the relationship off, she has to go through it herself, she has to Cry, Eat, Sleep, and Cry more. All of these stages she has to go through herself"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Well I have to go, hope you and Serenity talk soon, you need to apologize to her. You cant just leave things the way they are, you have to accept the fact that she's going out with Kaiba even though you don't like him"  
  
"Ok, thanks" Joey walked off and Mai went to her next class  
  
Joey knew that he was getting closer to Mai; it was just a matter of time that he had to ask her out.  
  
Mai's Feelings for Joey developed by every passing minute, she's a girl, she knew it was wrong, but for some reason she wanted to ask him out. But now with everything he's going through it's not the right time.  
  
Tuesday  
  
3rd period every kid was in his or her official class. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, Serenity, Yugi, Bakura have the same official class 101. Them and the rest of their official classmates were gathered for a special meeting.  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Bakura and Serenity sat in one group talking about what the announcement it about.  
  
"Students, Students settle down I want to say that we have a new student in our class" The teacher said  
  
"Male or Female?" Joey asked  
  
"Male"  
  
"Damn" the boys in the class said whining and sucking their teeth.  
  
"Is he cute?" a girl in the back of the class asked.  
  
"I will not answer such a question"  
  
The classed clapped  
  
"Good, now we have established the fact that your not gay" Serenity said  
  
The class laughed  
  
Joey gave Serenity a weird look; he couldn't believe she just said something like that.  
  
Serenity glanced at Joey and the looked back at the teacher.  
  
"Well now class please welcomes your new classmate Duke Devlin"  
  
Girls waited anxiously while the boy made his appearance once he did the girls in the class went wild.  
  
"He's so cute" one girl said  
  
Devlin smiled  
  
"Oh and she he's got the cutest smile" Tea said staring at him  
  
"Ok girls settle down, Mr. Devlin you can take a seat next to Serenity," The teacher said  
  
"Um...Ok" he said  
  
All girls looked at her she just gave a smile and eventually Devlin found out who she was.  
  
"Lucky Bitch" one girl said  
  
Serenity talked to her friend. While Devlin wanted to know her better she was pretty, and she looked available so he was going to try and make a move on her.  
  
Of course he's not going to win her over that easy, he knew that if he wanted a girl that he would have to work his ass off, and mainly that was nothing.  
  
Serenity friend was curious why she hadn't been talking to Devlin, serenity told her everything about Kaiba and then she understood.  
  
"Hey" Devlin said tapping Serenity  
  
"Hey" she said looking at him  
  
"So your name is Serenity right?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell my last name to someone I don't even know!"  
  
"Well that's not right you know my name"  
  
"Because you're a new student and I'm supposed to know your name"  
  
"And I'm a person sitting next to you I'm supposed to know your name as well"  
  
Kaiba took notice at this he knew that this new boy meant trouble for their relationship. He had to talk to her, he loved her, and she loved him but he was afraid by just Devlin walking in the class she had a different perspective.  
  
"Just tell me you name," he asked her  
  
"Why do you want to know my name so badly?"  
  
"Because were sitting right next to each other, and I want to get to know the people I sit around"  
  
"You sit around so many other people and you want to get to know me?"  
  
"Yea because you're the most beautiful of them all"  
  
Serenity smiled  
  
"So please" Devlin was now pleading and Serenity loved it but she had to end it"  
  
"Serenity Wheeler" she told him  
  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Wheeler" he said shaking her hand  
  
"Well nice to meet you to Duke Devlin" Serenity said  
  
The two progressed talking, they got to know each other better it was only a matter of time that the girls in her class would start to hate her.  
  
Joey didn't like this his sister was flirting with Duke Devlin, and going out with Kaiba, he didn't know what to think about but then something came to him.  
  
"Better him than Kaiba"  
  
Classed ended, Serenity walked out the room talking with Devlin and then Kaiba grabbed Serenity by her hand  
  
"We need to talk," he said  
  
"Hey Kaiba" Serenity said kissing him  
  
"Who's this?" Devlin asked  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you this is my boyfriend"  
  
Devlin world came to a halting stop; he was going to do his best to get Serenity.  
  
"Oh really, hello" Devlin said taking out his hand for Kaiba to shake.  
  
Kaiba looked down at his hand to shake  
  
"Serenity lets go"  
  
"Bye Devlin see you around"  
  
"Yea Bye"  
  
Kaiba and Serenity took off walking to Serenity next class.  
  
"Kaiba you should really get to meet him, he's nice"  
  
"No" ha said in his cold tone  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because theirs something about him, he doesn't... I don't know, I just dint know like the way he came up to you and just starting talking"  
  
"He just wanted to know my name"  
  
"Why couldn't he learn anyone's else name"?  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Exactly, you don't know what goes on, for all you know he could be wanting to... well you know"  
  
"Kaiba nothing like that is going to happen"  
  
"Well I hope not"  
  
Serenity laughed  
  
Kaiba leaned her against the wall he kissed her neck, and then around her chest area and then her neck again.  
  
Serenity completely aroused she wanted to continue but she knew that they were not in the right place.  
  
Kaiba stepped back from Serenity  
  
"Just remember that you are my girl and that you belong to me"  
  
Kaiba walked up to the stairs to his next class and Serenity walked the rest of the way to hers.  
  
All through 4th period she thought about Kaiba. Did she really belong to him? If this is how it was going to be she doesn't think that she could be with him anymore.  
  
After School  
  
Joey had a lot on his mind he needed to talk to someone and his friends were not the answer.  
  
"Hey Joey"  
  
Joey turned around  
  
"Hey" he said kissing the girl on the cheek  
  
"I was wondering if we could go out sometime"  
  
"What do you mean by go out?"  
  
"Like on a date or something"  
  
"Um...I really don't know"  
  
"Please"  
  
"I don't really see you a girlfriend type, I just see you as a friend"  
  
"Joey I really don't know how to tell you this but I like you and I just wanted to know if you would consider going out with me"  
  
"I never knew you felt this way about me," Joey said  
  
"I wouldn't have told you at all but I'm afraid that you liked some one else"  
  
"Well I sort kind of do"  
  
"I know, me right?" the girl replied  
  
"No not really"  
  
The girl hugged Joey, almost squeezing him to death.  
  
"Get off me" he said  
  
"No"  
  
"Get off me, now!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Tea get the hell of me now"  
  
Tea did as she was told and got off him  
  
"So would you go out with me?"  
  
"Let me think about it"  
  
"Ok" tea said and she walked home  
  
Joey kept walking, he didn't stop and he didn't look back he just kept walking.  
  
"I can't believe that she would ask such a thing," Mai said removing her from the bushes.  
  
Mai wanted to go and talk to Joey about this, she knew that she couldn't turn around and walked home.  
  
Later in the week girls loved Devlin, his talk, his walk, his moved, everything. They wanted him girls started their own fan club for him. He wasn't interested in any of them, he wanted serenity, but knowing that she has a boyfriend it's going to take him a lot of work.  
  
Later that afternoon Joey talked to Tristan and Bakura, They were thinking about going to the Domino City Ice Cream shop. Bakura said he couldn't make it because he had to go and study.  
  
"Well I guess it's just you and me then Joey" Tristan said  
  
"Sorry I can't need to talk to Serenity"  
  
"Alright men see ya" Tristan said walking off  
  
Joey walked home; hoping that he could change her mind about Kaiba, which would take a lot of convincing he thought but it wouldn't hurt to give it a try.  
  
"Serenity" Joey yelled out to his sister  
  
No answer  
  
"Serenity" he yelled again  
  
No answer  
  
Joey waked up to the steps towards the room there she was standing brushing her hair.  
  
"Serenity, didn't you hear me calling you?" Joey asked  
  
"Yea I did," she said  
  
"So why didn't you answer me?" He said  
  
"Because I didn't feel like it!"  
  
"Look, we really need to talk"  
  
"Yea really"  
  
Joey sat on her bed and Serenity sat on a beanie bag.  
  
"Look Serenity I just need to say, I'm not approving you going out with Kaiba"  
  
"I don't care, Joey you can't tell me who and who I cant date"  
  
"I never said that it just-"  
  
"Joey that's what you're saying"  
  
"Serenity I'm just trying to protect you!"  
  
"You always are, you were there for me when we were little, and your protecting me now, but you have to let me live!"  
  
"Serenity"  
  
"Joseph"  
  
Joey looked stunned when Serenity called him by his birth name, he almost Couldn't believe it.  
  
"Just listen to me, I don't want you to see Kaiba, he's just no good, you could find someone better"  
  
"Joseph your in no position to talk, your not going out with anyone, so you can't tell me that Kaiba is not right for me!"  
  
"Serenity doesn't talk to me like that!"  
  
"I could talk to you anyway I want to!" Serenity yelled  
  
"No you cant!"  
  
"Yes I can, whose going to stop me a bitch like you?"  
  
Joey was now crazy, did he really sit there and let his sister cures at him? Yes he did his sister cursed at him and he had nothing to say about it, but just one thing.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"You heard me loud and clear"  
  
"What you curse at me like that for I didn't do anything to you"  
  
"Fuck you, you done a lot of shit to me! But you want to say that you didn't do anything" Serenity said yelling at him  
  
"Who do you think your yelling at?"  
  
"You're the only one I'm talking to"  
  
"Don't yell at me the way you do" Joey voice getting louder.  
  
"Now who do you think your yelling at? I'm not your wife, I'm not Mai!"  
  
Joey was stunned, he couldn't believe what he just heard, and did she find that Joey liked Mai, or was it that Serenity knew something that she wasn't supposed to know.  
  
"I can't believe you said that to me!"  
  
"I could say anything I want to, and no ones going to stop me!"  
  
Joey looked even more stunned that before, he just wanted to make things better instead he made them worse.  
  
"Do you even want to speak to me?" Joey asked  
  
"Do I have to?" Serenity said  
  
"I'm just asking if you want me to leave you alone, I will"  
  
"I'm not saying that, I just want you to stay out of my business between Kaiba and I"  
  
"I'm promising anything you know how I feel about him, and you dating him"  
  
"Joey I'm sorry that I have feelings for him and he has feelings for me, but we cant control that"  
  
"I understand what your saying but I just want you to be careful around him"  
  
"Thanks Joey, but I could take care of myself"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Now get of my room!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Ok, going" and Joey left the room  
  
Serenity moved herself to her face, she had things to talk about with Kaiba she felt that some "other people" were getting in the way of her happiness, and she couldn't stand that.  
She turned over to her side and cried... 

* * *

People sort about the long update but things came up and I couldn't ignore them, and I don't know the next time when I would update, because I don't have the next chapter written up yet but I have the ideas so I hope this chapter is somewhat good. Sayonara!!!!!!


End file.
